SoMa Week 2014
by IcePrincessLuna
Summary: This year's Soul and Maka week! This is my first submission for Soul Eater! Please review!


**Yay! It's finally here. First off, I wrote this right after I found out there was going to be SoMa week. My friend had edited for me, so it should be perfect. **

**This is my first Soul and Maka fic, I have another fic that I really need to get back to working on! It's one of Young Justice, if you know what it is, and check it out if you are interested.**

**Please read and review!**

**I do no own Soul Eater, sadly.**

* * *

As a part of Shibusen policy, meister and weapon must live together, even if they are of opposite sex. So when new weapon and meister pair, Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn became partners, they had to live together.

The two were complete opposites, and it makes people wonder how they can be partners. She's a smart, over-achiever while he does the bare minimum. They had at least agreed on not living in the dorms that Shibusen had provided. They couldn't even agree on which apartment to live in. Too big, too small, one bedroom bigger than the other, not big enough bathroom, too big of a kitchen. They could not come to an understanding for a while.

When they had finally found a place, a new problem came up; actually having to live together. Soul previously lived in a lavish mansion, where it was his parents and older brother. Since the place was so big, he had his space to be alone. He also had maids at his old house, so he never really had to clean. He knew how to do some chores, he was just too lazy. His main concern was her nagging.

Maka on the other hand, while she didn't live in a mansion like he had, she lived in a spacious house. She was an only child, the only other people she had ever lived with her parents, and after their divorce, her father. Her family never had maids. Her parents had her do chores around the house, her mother had even taught her how to cook. After her mom had left, there had been more things to do around the house, but her father had not slacked. He had helped Maka with the work around the house. Her main concern was actually sharing a bathroom with Soul. Maka and her father had their own bathrooms in his house, so she didn't know what to expect by sharing one with a male, especially one she barely knows.

* * *

It had been about a month since they moved in together, and they still haven't gotten used to each other's habits. Soul listens to his music loud. Very loud. Maka has trouble concentrating on her homework. He left his stuff everywhere and anywhere in the apartment. Not just his shoes, but his jacket, socks, backpack, even his shirts, all scattered around the living room. He never picks up after himself. But the thing that annoyed Maka to no end; he always leaves the toilet seat up! She has actually fallen in a couple times.

The thing that Soul couldn't stand about Maka was her nagging. She nagged about everything. When he leaves his stuff in the living room, his music, not doing his homework, not keeping his room clean (his own room! It's not like she sleeps in there!) and the toilet seat. Dear God the toilet seat! If she would just look before she sat, she wouldn't fall in! The first time it had happened, he had heard her scream from the bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom and saw him, she started screaming at him, and he just laughed. That's the first time he had been Maka-Chopped. And those Maka-Chops, he's surprised that she hadn't given him a concussion yet!

Maka was in the kitchen, wondering on what to make. Her and Soul have been doing dinner for themselves. Tonight though, Maka had decided to make them both dinner. She and Soul barely talked to each other, so she figured her and Soul could talk at least a little over dinner. She had decided to make spaghetti, simple, yet good.

When she had finished the food, she went to knock on Soul's door. She could hear his music. She actually heard it the entire time she was cooking. She knocked on his door. There was no answer. She knocks again louder. Still no answer. She walks into his room frustrated.

His room is a complete mess. His clothes are scattered around the floor. _How can anybody live like this? _She wondered as she examined his room.

Soul was laying in his bed, with his arms behind his head. His eyes were closed.

_How could he fall asleep to loud music?_ She thought.

She walked over to where his bed is. She poked him to wake up.

"Soul wake up," she said. He didn't budge. So she tried again.

"Soul wake up," she said again louder, and poked harder. He still didn't budge. She was now frustrated. She gave up being nice.

She grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him, shouting "SOUL WAKE UP!" That definitely woke him up.

"What the hell Maka! What was that for?" Soul shouted at her. "Why didn't you knock?!"

"I did knock. You just couldn't hear it because of your music, so I came in." Maka said. "I wanted to know if you wanted dinner. I made some spaghetti if you want any."

"Thanks, but why would you make me dinner?" Soul asked, getting up and starting to walk out of his room.

"I figured we could talk a bit. You know, get to know each other a little better." Maka replied.

They both head out to the kitchen. Maka grabs two plates and serves them both. They eat in awkward silence for three minutes.

"It's good," Soul says.

"Thanks. My mom taught me how to cook." Maka says back.

"Where is your mom anyway?" Soul asks.

"She's traveling the world. Her and Papa got divorced about a year ago."

That was a tidbit of information he did not know. He figured that her mother had died. He wasn't an idiot. That was a possibility considering their job.

But that was practically the first thing she had told him that was personal. After that dinner with each other, things between them had changed. They had started eating together more, and talking more. Although they still had their habits that annoyed each other to no end.

Except on the third night after that dinner, when Maka had gone to the bathroom, he had finally put the seat down.


End file.
